narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Kage Summit: Hakkingakure Joins the Alliance
Platinum joins Hakkingakure As Hira Uchiha and his team Platinum, now with all of ites members, headed down the road "Okay guys we are headed to Hakkingakure." said Hira with his new Madara armor. "I'm liking the Madara armor. It suits you perfectly." Sannoto Senju said jokingly as he smiled at Hira. "Now why are we headed to Hakkingakure? I'm sorry I wasn't paying close attention during the meeting," Sannoto said, with a grin "the Fifth Hakkinkage called us here this is where my mother lived and my farther became the student of Kohara Osawa so he wanted us to go there." Yoshitsune Uchiha and the rest of his villagers were heading back to Gingagakure after forming an alligence with Kagegakure. The group expected to arrive home within a day or so. "Maybe we could meet him." said Hara Hōzuki. Zangetsu Hōzuki heared a voice nearby and alerted the Gensokage. Hira heard him and used Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken and they caught his shirt. Zangetsu used the Hydrification Technique and avoided the shuriken. "It's like Hōseki's Crystal Release!" exclaimed Zangetsu as he solidified. "Woah!" said a startled Sannoto as he looked over at his partner Hira. "Who are you?" said Hira as he looked at the ninjas. "Question is who are you, trying to attack my shinobi?" asked an angry Yoshitsune. "I am Hira Uchiha who are you" asked Hira while activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan "This could turn out badly, for that guy right there." Sannoto thought to himself, as he looked at the angry Yoshitsune. "Look, we have no problem with you at all, but I will not hesitate to attack you if you attempt to hurt my partner Hira." threatened Sannoto. "Look please forgive me and my partners we were only on are way to Hakkingakure." said Hira trying to sound political. "The Eternal Mangekyō? How scary, using it immidiately." sarcastically said Yoshitsune. "If you wanted to seem immediating, you shouldn't have used that." said Yoshitsune to the other Uchiha. The clan heads gathered up and stood being their kage, ready for a fight with the other group. "Why would you attempt to be political after activating such a powerful Kekkei Genkai? You don't seem to be bright when it comes to dealing with other shinobi." said the normally silent Dendō Kangoku. "Hmmm? I understand where this is leading to." said Sannoto pulling his unique from his back. "Now, move or I will kill you." Sannoto said threateningly. "Sannoto calm down." said Hira as he looked at Dendō. "Go ahead, stab me honey. It will only hurt you, you stupid barbarian." laughed Kibou Utsukushii. "You think I'm gonna be scared of a dragon blade? I am a dragon king!" exclaimed Naien Ryūou. "Calm down everybody. There is no need to be so hostile... yet." said Yoshitsune calming down. "Hmph, hey you Uchiha," Sannoto said as he pointed to Yoshitsune "control your pets, or I will." exclaimed Sannoto. "What did you call my friends?" asked Yoshitsune with high amounts of malice. Yoshitsune reached for his sword but Taifū Uchiha grabbed his arm. "Dad don't, they aren't worth your effort." said the young ninja to his father. "Exactly, we aren't worth your effort", sarcastically said by Sannoto, who placed his sword back into its holder. "Hira, let's continue!", Sannoto said. Chikara Shima, as he walked away, made wood wrap around the legs of the Senju. "Sannoto why must you get us in trouble" said Hara as she used her Water Gun Technique to cut the wood. "Look I think we got of the wrong foot, I only used the attack because of my sharp senses, I get them from my dad." jokingly said Hira. "Do you wanna fight or something you bunch of idiots?" asked Zangetsu. "Stop Zangetsu." said Yoshitsune."Yoshitsune you seem like a strong leader" said Hira as he pulled out his hand to shake. Sannoto moved his finger upwards and pointed it at, Zangestu. "Your first", Said Sannoto as lava emerged from the ground directly beneath his feet."Sannoto" said Hira in a mean tone. "Ugh...Fine!', said Sannoto as he released his technique before the lava could reach Zagnestu. "We will be on are way I hope we meet again" said Hira as him and His Team made there leave. Escorting the Hakkinkage As the sun goses down Hira and the team set up camp."The village is not to far from here we should get there by tomorrow" said Hira as he lit a fire. "That's good to hear, I can't wait to get there", said Sannoto, who was laying down looking into the sky."Sannoto did you really mean what you said back there" said Hara as she was putting up her tent."Hmmm? What are you talking about?", Sannoto asked as he continued to look at the sky."When you said that you wont let anyone harm your team-mates" said Hara as she put her hand on her hips. Zangetsu jumped into a pond near the campsite for his villagers, producing a loud splash."what was that" said Hara as she hugged Sannoto in fear,with Hira looking at him. "Huh? Hehe, I'm really enjoying this hug", Sannoto said as he stood up while taking his blade out. Zangetsu let out a sigh of relaxation in his natural element. Taifū and Kibou also jumped into the pond."wait lest not attack them maybe they just want to talk" said Hira as looked at Hara, Hara then looks up and pushes Sannoto "why were you hugging me" said Hara knowing that it was her. "Huh? Why was i hugging you? You were hugging me!", said a smiling Sannoto as he looked over at the three shinobi. "Now for you guys", Sannoto said, cruel like. The two ANBU gaurds, Reitō-ō Yuki and Sakin, were patrolling the pond to make sure the previous group of shinobi didn't try to take the gensokage's son. "Previous?" said Hara in confusion. The Ginga-nin then began the journey home."well we are on our way to go to Hakkingakure to meet the Hakkinkage" said Hira as he scathed his head. Destination Summit: The Purazumakage's Journey Begins Ace slipped into his Purazumakage Cloak as he walked out of the his office. "The jouney begins now, and I'll brief you on the way there" said Ace as walked down the steps of the Kage Palace, looking up at the Gigantic monuments that stood before him. "Miyoko, Keep the village in order while I'm gona, okay?" "Will do!..." Miyoko said as she hugged Ace. "Be careful, and don't forget to keep an open eye!" Miyoko added as she waved at Ace, watching several Stealth and ANBU Division members appear by Ace's side, heading towards the village gates. Minutes after leaving the village, Ace stopped and looked back at the people standing in front of him. Leo Kishimora, Genzo Suzuki, Chad Ohmaha and Sunihata Suzuki were from the Stealth Division, and Omika Tarvina, Suzuki, Jin Fukimasoishi and Lance Kishimasu were from the ANBU Division. Ace chose the ANBU Division to come with him, as they are his body guards for such trip, and he had the Stealth Division Members come along to help the ANBU Keep an eye out for wannabe-ambushing ninja. Even though Ace is fully capable of defending himself, he was just following the protocol he put in place. "Lets go Team, we'll reach The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure in a few minutes" said Ace as he ran forward before taking off into the air. Genzo and his mother, Sunihata took to the air as well, using their dust release kekkei tota to fly behind Ace. While they flew through the air, Leo, Chad, Omika, Hinata, Jin and Lance jumped from tree to tree as they leaded from branch to branch, trailing behind Ace, Genzo and Sunihata. After a few minutes, they all reached the space barrier of Yoshigakure. "The Gateway will only be open for a about 15 seconds, so get ready to go through" said Ace as he preformed several handsigns, causing a hole to appear in the barrier. "Lets go!" said Leo as he jumped through. Genzo and Sunihata stayed behind, guarding the entrance making sure nothing breached the village while everyone went through. Seconds later, everybody was through except Genzo. "Come on Gen!" Sunihata said as she waved at him. With one second left on the opening, Genzo Shun-Shined through the opening, with it closing a split second later. "Gen, why do you always wait til the last second to come through?" ask Sunihata. "Mother, you know me, I'm always looking out for the village!" said Genzo with a smile. His mother smiled back before stopping where she stood. "Everyone, hold on. I'm going take us to the half way across the world!" said Ace as he watched everyone get get slightly closer together. Ace concentrated chakra in his chest then formed a secret handsign. "Dimensional Medium Transition!" said Ace as he clapped his hands, causing a cube-like hole to open up in the fabric of space-time. The hole then expanded and engulfed them before closing. As one end closed, the other end opened simultaneously. "We have arrived!" said Ace as he looked at the sky. Yoshitsune and the rest of his group had finally made it back to the bustling village of Gingagakure. The group almost immidiately dispersed. Kibou left to go hit on the newest female additions to the village. Reitō-ō and Sakin went to the ANBU building. Zangetsu went to go find his crush. Yoshitsune went and embraced his wife and Taifū went up to he room. Chikara kept watch over the gates. Dendō disappeared into the shadows. "So how did it go?" asked Yuzuki to her husband. "Gingagakure is friends with Kagegakure now. I have less worry over the major villages attacking anymore. Though I will be ready if they come." said Yoshitsune as he yawned, falling asleep holding his beloved. Ace, Leo, Chad, Suzuki, Genzo, Sunihata, Omika, Jin, and Lance approached the village gates. "So this is Gingagakure eh?" said Lance. "Yeah, and now we have to go and meet Yoshitsune Uchiha, the Gensokage, and make a treaty with them." said Ace as he kept walking. "ANBU and Stealth... Be on the lookout for anything suspecious... We wouldn't want any potential enemies to ambush us... and I'm sure they don't want any casualties..." added Ace. The group reached the gates and before they could step a single foot into the village, they heard a noise in the trees. Out came a shinobi wearing a white robe with decorated with gold thunder bolts. "Ace Korimachi, the excellent fighter from the Knife Games tournament. It's nice to see you again," Sannoto said as he put his blade away. In an instant, Genzo and Sunihata had cubes primed at their palms, ready to destroy the man before them. Leo had his Light Saber drawn, glowing red hot. "Stand down team, he's a friend" said Ace as he stepped forward, shaking his hand as his guards stood down. As this happened a large transparent box captured all of the foreign shinobi. Sakin jumped down from the walls of the city. "Who are you and state your business." said Sakin waitin for a reply. Ace signalled his guards to keep their positions as Sakin landed. Genzo had quarks orbiting around him, ready to make his move. "Calm down Gen... Everything's ok" said Sunihata put her hand on his shoulder. the quarks flashed away as Gen did as his mother told him. Leo had his Sigmatri activate, ready to take the offensive while Chad had his Betatri activated, his ultimate shield covering him and his allies. Omika was wrapped up in her long, silverish hair as it shined beautifully. Suzuki had her sword drawn and ready to back up Leo. Jin had his dual Sabers drawn and Lance had his Fiber Release ready. "If you expect to get any answers from me or anyone else, you'll have to ask better than that." said Ace as he looked at Sakin. "Sogosayojunjo" uttered Ace. Suddenly the transparent box quickly faded away. "Now do you mind repeating that?" said Ace as Metrochronus phased into his hand, resting on his shoulder. As quickly as it disappeared, the box reappeared. "Awnser the question before the Gensokage comes out with the entire ANBU with him." said Sakin still waiting for his reply. "I'm here to meet him anyway... So since you want to be agressive, I can step things up a notch..." said Ace as he held his left hand in the middle of the group. Suddenly Leo, Chad, Omika, Sunihata, Genzo, Lance, Jin, and Suzuki held their hands out, just barely enough to make contact. "Code Red X" uttered Ace a split-second before his guards jumped through the transparent box landing several meters away. Genzo gathered Quarks in his hands, forming a Dihexehedron before releasing it, engulfing the transparent box. As the box detonated, it absorbed the explosion and faded away in a flash as Chad engulfed Ace in his ultimate shield. Suddenly Elite Yoshifumi, Head of Yoshigakures Sealing Division appeared with Zora Ginzoshi, also a Sealing Corps member, by his side. Techno Wushazaki, the head of Yoshigakure's Technology Division, appeared several feet from Ace, along with Tato Suzuki, Kisha Eardi, Jason Safu, Gin Radamasi, also Technology division members. Finally, several meters from Sakin appeared Renji Bosoto, Hakura Oshizuka, Neo Yoshin and Falesha Wushuhesa, all members of Yoshigakure's Stealth Division. Techno swiftly form a single handseal, causing a space-time barrier to form around Sakin. "If you leave that barrier in any way, you'll be instantly teleported right back into it, so please, enjoy your stay..." said Techno as looked at Sakin. "If you want to go all out, We'll be glad to, especially since it's the first time Yoshigakure has ever used the code..." said Neo as he looked at Sannoto, nodding out of respect. "This could have been avoided if you hadn't of attacked me, but luckly it still can be, if you would let me speak with the Gensokage..." said Ace. In an instant the barrier was gone, absorbed by Yoshitsune using the Preta Path of his Rinnegan. "Barrier ninjutsu is still ninjutsu, something completely useless on a Rinngan wielder." said Yoshitsune as Sakin jumped to his side. At that moment the entire stealth force was apprehended by the Gingagakure ANBU, being knocked unconscious by the wearers of the golden masks.. "Safety protocol, all you had to do was simply awnser his question. Are you so dull you can't even state your business here?" asked Yoshitsune to the other kage. The knocked out members faded away in an odd fashion as the real ones appeared behind Ace. "So that's the legendary Rinnegan... what an amazing dojutsu..." commented Techno as he studied its ripple patterns. "Becareful what you do around us... We're not as calm and unprepared as we seem..." warned Elite as he gave Sakin a gaze. "Last time I checked, I was shaking the hand of a friend when suddenly I was surrounded by a Dust Release technique... It seems logical that he was in the wrong, attacking an unarmed shinobi, a kage at that. We have protocols in place too. If you threaten the life of a Kage, you get the might of his village..." said Ace as looked at the man before him. "My village greets outsiders with respect, but it seems otherwise with some villages outside the Great Nations, this one for example..." Ace added. "I'm the Purazumakage of Yoshigakure, and I've come here to make a treaty with Gingagakure, but I'll leave that completely up to you, after witnessing a few of your villages protocols..." Ace said as he greeted Yoshitsune. "Follow me my fellow kage. Sakin would only explode the sphere if it is a genuine threat. You'll find many powerful shinobi who will protect this village to the death. These shinobi are honorable and only want what's best for our home. Though you may not be a threat, Sakin was only making sure nothing funny happened. Also be careful what you do to harm the villagers if you attacked, we have many 'mirrors' posted." said Yoshitsune as he lead Ace to the Gensolage office building. While entering Yuzuki Kaguya greeted the group. Ace greeted Yuzuki in return as he walked by, with the others greeting her as well. "What a well set up village" said Techno as he analyzed the room, numbers and equations appearing everywhere he looked. As the others went ahead, Elite kept a sharp eye out, taking note of the people, objects and weapons he saw as he went on. "....." said Elite as he followed Neo. "You have a very well established home here, and your guards are note worthy" said Ace as he continued following Yoshitsune. "Ace! Get Away From Him!!", screamed Sannoto as he came crashing down from the ceiling above, landing directly in front of Ace, separating him from Yoshitsune. "Thank yo-" attempted to say Yoshitsune as he was cut off by Sannoto. "What are you doing in my village? Ace and me were about to begin making a treaty." angrily asked Yoshitsune to the intruder. ANBU members began entering the room to apprehend the Senju. "What, your village??", said Sannoto, who was extremely confused? "Wait, so are you the one who invited us here?", Sannoto asked as he let himself be apprehended. "It appears so. Guards release him, I'll talk to him about he treaty with Hakkingakure soon." said Yoshitsune as the guards released the Senju and disappeared. "Sannoto what have you done." said Hira as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Yoshitsune has calmed down." said Yuzuki gleefully. Moko then took out his hand to shake with one of his fellow clan member. Yoshitsune shook his hand."He doesn't talk much" said Hara. "Let's get down to business." said Yoshitsune taking the chair behind his desk. "....... Ace, if you need me I'll be waiting for you and the others outside" said Elite before disappearing. "Elite......" though Omika with slight concern. "Please excuse Elite, he's the type of shinobi that keeps a watchful eye out.... and he has a dislike of an indescribable complexity. Please resume your task" said Ace as he looked at Yoshitsune. "Ace, if you need me, I'll be waiting outside with Elite" said Leo. "I'll accompany him as well!" said Suzuki. "That's fine." Ace replied. Leo and Suzuki disappeared as the others followed Yoshitsune. Elite was standing outside watching the walls of the village when Leo and Suzuki appeared in a tree. "Elite, you've been on edge since you arrived. What's wrong?" asked Leo. "I've felt something wrong the moment I got here. I also found it strange of how the ANBU acted when I arrived. Only attacking Stealth Division clones... Leaving the ANBU, Sealing and Technology squads untouched... claiming Protocol..." said Elite. "We you think about it, their actions does sound off by a long shot, especially when Sakin directly attacked the Purazumakage. Most people would think not twice but three times before doing something crazy." added Suzuki "Luckly, Ace told us to come with him, and decided to leave his personal defences at the village, because if he had of came alone goten attacked like that, it's no telling what would of happened to him. "You're right about that... the new seal that me and Ace completed is in containment back at home with the others. That would of really devastated Sakin, if not everything directly within 25 meters of his position. We toned down the radius by a massive amount because we were going to test it, but we stored it away because of this meeting. "Is it a classified sealing jutsu?" asked Leo. "Not just a seal, but a fusion of Fuinjutsu, and large-scale Space-Time Modification" replied Elite. "A Large-scale Space-Time Barrier Ninjutsu that modifies its surroundings?" asked Suzuki. "It's not a Space-Time Barrier Ninjutsu. Although I can't tell you the specifics, me and Ace basically found a way to contain a Natural Space-Time Modification with a special Fuinjutsu to create a space-time barrier with a density 85 times that of the Condensed Space-Time Barrier of Yoshigakure, that drains in upwards of 90% of the chakra of it's surrounds into one part of the seal, seperating the chakra types into the basics, while generating a repulsive field that keeps all objects from it's center, preventing the seal from being harmed. Ace applied a classified seal to the seal itself, so while it's in effect, the seal can't be tampered with. Afterwards, if the seal is tampered with without proper protocols, it will release all the chakra stored within it in the form of a subnuclear denonation while generating a pulling effect, effectively pulling it's surrounding into the explosion, causing critical if not fatal damage before collapsing in on itself, sucking in the explosion and anything caught within it's now expanded radius." said Elite. "Sounds like something to be used in war situations." said Leo. "Based on what you said, this could cause devestating effects if used in a populated village... and if it can cause that much devastation with a base range of 25 meters, imagine what it could cause in it's full range...." mentioned Suzuki. "What is the full range anyway? I'm thinking it can't be any larger than the range of Ace's Kiranix..." asked Leo. "Let's just say it could effect a portion larger than 20,000 times that of Kiranix..." said Elite. "No way! You're talking in upwards of 2,000,000km! That's just over the limit!" said Leo, shocked at it's range. "Leo, when you think about it, jutsu made by Ace are typically large scale attacks. You've seen Ace use his black hole before, and it has a potential to gain infinite range if given enough time to consume enough mass" added Suzuki. "I agree, and I hope I never see him use that again... I almost died of shock when I saw that..." said Leo as he rememberd the experience. "Lets dicuss something else... Since we're in another country, there are always eyes and ears open... and that's another reason I'm on edge... Like that mechanical bird right there..." said Elite as he quickly pierced it's focal lens with an adamatine senbon before incinerating it with Incineration Release. Who ever was watching us may have heard what we were saying, but they'll never replicate it without the basics.... or the specifics...." added Elite. Ace gave his full attention to Yoshitsune. Sannoto whom was sitting in a chair looked over at Yoshitsune. "Excuse my behavior earlier, I thought you were here to stall our plans", Sannoto said with a stupid-like grin. "This is good, both of you are here for the treaty. This makes my jop a whole lot easier." said Yoshitsune as he used the Shadow Clone Technique and the clone began doing the mountain of paperwork. Sakin appeared in front of Elite and the others with him. "Nice going, breaking a kids toy bird." said Sakin as a small kid was crying from his toy's damage. "What you witnessed was protocol, I had no idea who was at the gate but in a group of that size what am I to suspect. Many villages hate the Gensokage because of the way this village was founded. Also that would have only been an attack if I set the explosive core off, which I had not done. That technique is used commonly by me for interrogation purposes." said Sakin to the group he eavesdropped on. "As for attacking only the stealth squad, they were the only one in or pass the village gates. At that point they would be considered an attacker." finished Sakin as he stretched. "I must take my leave, I run the ANBU so I must prepare the new comers." said Sakin as he walked away from the group. Elite looked at the ashy remains of the toy bird with his Noryokugan and used a jutsu. Suddenly the ashes were sucked into a focal point before being restored. A split second afterwards, the reconstructed bird appeared. "Problem solved..." thought Suzuki as she watched. "Being pass the village gates gives you a reason to go on the offensive like that? We didn't even step foot in the gates before you "Set up your attack" on our Kage." said Leo while jumping from the tree, landing a few feet from Elite. "So if I had a kid and if he had of appeared with the Stealth Squad, you would of attacked him as well because he would of been considered an attacker?" said Elite as he straightened his stance. "It seems to me like you all attack before you analyze the situation properly... That's some really good protocol you all have in place here....." added Elite as he had his eyes locked on Sakin. "Attack? No, it was to hold you in pace to keep you from moving forward, it would only be an attack if I was to set off the core. I already said that. Children are different, we move them away from the battlegrounds. Yoshitsune told us to avoid the slaughter or the attack on children, him being a father and all. We attacked you because you were unauthorized personal pass our gates. For the sake of the villagers, we take action. Especially since some of your team had weapons visible on them. This protocol will change within a few years, but due to the earliness of the village and the founding by missing-nin from every major village and some from major clan or major powers, like me, cause the major villages to not like us." said Sakin as he continued walking toward the ANBU building. "You're actions say otherwise... Genzo is the son of Sunihata... Boy, I wish Ace would do what he has to do so we can leave... If I stayed here any longer than I have to, I'd lose my patience with these shinobi...." said Elite. "My actions say noting other than what they were meant. Had you said immidiately your purpose I would have stopped the technique, but rather you fought back. Your actions caused us to strike back fool." said Sakin as he entered the building. Reitō-ō Yuki walked out. "Pay no attention to him, he is hardheaded and only does what he think is good for our home. I'm Reitō-ō by the way, nice to have some guests in our village." said Reitō-ō happily. "Nice to meet you..." said Elite as he nodded. "Nice to meet you Reito-o" said Leo. "It's a pleasure." said Suzuki as she look on. "It's nice to see someone here who sees our intentions instead of our weapons..." Suzuki added as she held her Katana in it's shaft. "Is it ok if you could give us a tour of the village, it is my first time venturing into a country outside the great 5." asked Suzuki as she smiled. "Sure, I got time to spare. Sakin is just not the most trusting of people, he trusts Yoshitsune and me mostly, along with the rest of Akuma." said Reitō-ō as he began the tour. First a Tour, Then..... Suzuki, Leo and Elite began following Reito-o as he guided them through a section of the village. Elite took note of specific buildings, symbols, and more specifically, people, as we followed Suzuki. Leo looked to the side as he felt something odd. "Elite, do you feel that?" asked Leo in a low tone. "Yes... I do...." said Elite as he became slightly uneasy. Leo looked around him before staring at the sky just above the village. "Umm... Reito-o, does this region of your country happen to have unusual weather phenomenon or wierd occurances?" asked Leo as he continued looking at the sky. "Not really, why?" asked Reitō-ō. "What's that over there?" said Leo as he pointed at the thunderous, dark clouds slowly approaching the village in the far distance."What the" said Hira as he looked out side. "Hara Moko protect the kage, Sannoto come with me said hira as he jumped out the window. Category:Pythonraptor Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Pythonraptor Category:Pythonraptor Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Pythonraptor Category:Pythonraptor Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Pythonraptor Category:Pythonraptor Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Pythonraptor